chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mackenzie Firelock-Reddan
Mackenzie Anabel Firelock-Reddan is a character used in World 4: Vampires and Wolves by Lowri. She was born as a type 2 vampire and is physically around 3 years of age. She is the daughter of Tannith and Tomas Reddan, and has the additional ability of Imperceptibility. Appearance She is already a little large for her age, and will grow to be curvaceous and a little over average height. She is, like all vampires, eerie and beautiful. She has dewy pale skin and light blue eyes. Her hair is currently a dark brown, but will darken further and become black. Throughout her life she will choose to keep it cut quite short, framing her face, since she will find this easier to manage. Personality She's a little shy, and often secretive. She hates having attention, and can lack confidence. She never lets herself show fear, believing this would be a great weakness. She tends to follow her own heart and opinions, and will often choose to ignore the advice of others. Home Mackenzie lives with all of her family in their palace on the outskirts of Otsu, Japan. The palace was specifically created for them by her father Tomas, after they won the battle against the Malus and thus rule of the supernatural world. The palace contains 7 floors. The first 2 are state floors, containing meeting rooms, crown rooms and throne rooms. The coven lives in the next 3 floors. There is also a floor of underground cells were all prisoners are kept before being dealt with, and an attic which spans the entire building and is used by the Goldston wolfpack. The palace's grounds are also extensive and beautiful, reaching for miles. They contain woods, wilderlands, formal gardens, sport grounds, pools, homes for the Guard, a training ground and courtyard, cliffs and a beach. Abilities Mackenzie possesses all the abilities and traits common to a type 2 vampire. These include enhanced speed, strength and senses, and the ability to detect other supernatural creatures. She also heals rapidly, and is immortal. She will develop rapidly during childhood, and will be an adult by the time she's around 5 years old. She also has her own unique ability, that of Imperceptibility. It enables her to stop others from perceiving her or specific other people, when she desires this. She can make a person invisible, inaudible or intangible, and prevent supernatural senses from detecting a person. She can also prevent equipment and certain abilities from finding people. She could potentially prevent one person from sensing her while letting others do so. Family *Mother - Tannith Reddan *Father - Tomas Reddan *Aunt - Lleucu Grey *Uncles - Robert Firelock, Seth Grey *Brothers - Rajan, Matthew, Chris, Aidan, Riley, Jensen, Hunter, Keatley, Kyran *Sisters - Pippa, Charlotte, Hope, Nyasia, Lyla, Gracie, Eboni, Cate, Darcie, Alivia, Becca, Sofia, Raven *Brothers in law - Lyle Bennet, Mason Malus-Calwin *Cousins - Alessia, Tavis, Harrison, Ethan *Nephew - Braedan Bennet *Cousin in law - Caterina Crinamorte-Best *Second cousin - Nickolas Grey, Molly Grey, Loretta Grey Coven Mackenzie is a member of the Firelock Coven. In addition to the majority of her birth family, this coven also includes: *Avril and Phillippe Capet *Jack, Autumn, Summer, Dean, Samuel, Lowri, Stella, Danielle, Phoebe, Carina, Caleb, Levi, Vyasah, Kyler and Chase Capet *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin and Kirk Malus *Louise and Roland Malus-Calwin *Lewis Smith *Tracy Strauss *Elle Bishop *Savanna Brenner History She is the eldest of her octuplets, and was also born on the same day as her cousins Harrison and Ethan. She manifested her ability when she was a few weeks old, and hid herself and her sisters. This caused a slight panic until Lleucu realised she could still hear their thoughts and detected what had happened. Strengths & Weaknesses Mackenzie has a powerful and influential family and coven to back her. She has learned to use her ability swiftly, and is able to use this to protect herself. She will be courageous and driven, and will be skilled at keeping secrets. However, at the moment, Mackenzie's age makes her weak and vulnerable. She can also be too shy and hates attention, and she can be too critical of herself. She will tend to push herself too hard, and will never let herself show fear, or forgive herself when she's afraid. Etymology Mackenzie is a Gaelic name which means "child of Coinneach" or "child of the fair one". This could be a reference to how both of her parents are beautiful vampires, or a reference to her mother's golden hair. Her middle name, Anabel, means "easy to love". Her maternal surname, Firelock, means "firearm" or "fire forge", and could refer to that family's martial history. Her paternal surname, Reddan, is a Gaelic name which means "reed" or "red", and this second meaning could refer to blood, vampirism or the "fire" in her maternal surname. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Vampires Type 2